


Pretty Boy Behavior

by allyflavored



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cock Slut, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rivals to Lovers, Slut Shaming, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), kinda a small plot, klance, klance forever, klance surpremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyflavored/pseuds/allyflavored
Summary: "God, why don't you just shut up?" Lance hissed."Why don't you make me?" Keith taunted, finally breaking whatever resolve Lance had left."Alright fine, but you might moan a little."~or: the one time Lance accidentally calls Keith pretty boy & Keith holds it over his head by teasing him until he breaks Lance's resolve and gets fucked senseless into the mattress.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 321





	Pretty Boy Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, just self-indulgent smut I've been working on in my notes app for around a month LMFAO finally completed it and now it's up here for all my fellow thirsty klance thots x
> 
> please enjoy & if someone I know IRL sees this, no you didn't, mind ur business x
> 
> p.s comments are always loved & appreciated uwu

It had just been a slip of the tongue, that’s all it had taken for Lance to get his whole world flipped upside down & fucked sideways.

“Okay, you definitely cheated, _mullet_!” Lance screeched.

“Stop being such a sore loser, Lance.”

“Nu-uh! There’s no way in hell you actually beat my high score! You said this was your first time to play!” Lance shot up from the couch.

Pidge & Hunk who had spectated the match easily tuned out their meaningless bickering into white noise. All the paladins had long grown used to it just being another part of their daily routine ever since that fateful day they got shot out into space & sucked into the other side of a wormhole.

“It was pretty intuitive. All you have to do is move a ship from side to side to shoot the pixelated alien things.” The red paladin gestured to the screen. Lance glared at the stupid line up of high scores that were plastered all right by his name except the top spot that was once again, taken from him by his rival, _Keith Kogane_. Star pilot of the fighter class, prodigy child mentored under the one & only Takashi Shirogane blah, blah, blah. He’s heard it all before. Even people like Iverson never failed to constantly remind him. It didn’t help that besides having a fire lit under his ass for half his life because of this guy’s existence, Keith had to be unfairly & effortlessly attractive. Toned physique, dark raven hair (despite it in the awful 80s glam hairdo), piercing iridescent eyes that flickered different hues of grey and violet in the light & that soft-looking porcelain skin that Lance had never once spotted a zit on since their first year at the Garrison. It didn’t help that though the blue paladin was basically obsessed with him to the point he could practically recognize that mullet even from 20 feet away (most likely) anywhere, Keith hadn’t even remembered his name after the two boys reunited when saving Shiro a year later at the crash site after Keith dropped out. It also didn’t help that though they spent most of their time fighting, there were too many close calls that Lance would never admit where he was so close to snapping & just shoving Keith up against a wall to stick his tongue down his throat because why the _fuck_ did he have to think the raven-haired boy looked so fucking hot when he was angry?!

Lance leaned in to get up in Keith’s face but even when their foreheads touched, Keith never broke eye contact with him, still shooting daggers. _I wonder what kinda face he’d make all pliant underneath me while I pound into his sweet little-_ “Okay, can you guys stop getting lost in each other’s eyes & save it for when the two of you are alone instead? Just start the next match already. Try the VS. mode I finished coding into the game!” Pidge complained. Lance snapped his head in her direction. “Oh, hold the phone! As if I would give this _pretty boy_ the time of day!” He sneered, but then he realized his mistake a second too late after the words had already left his mouth. He sucked in a breath.

_Oh fuck._

Everything went still for just a moment, Lance prayed that if he held his breath for a little longer, time would actually stop & rewind back before it happened but then he heard Keith hum in amusement behind him. The blue paladin forced himself to look back knowing that his face was completely on fire. God, he prayed to the universe that everyone’s memories of this stupid slip up would get wiped clean by a divine space miracle. He prayed that somehow Keith hadn’t heard what he had just screamed so eloquently out loud to the entire room & that he- “Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Keith teased; a devilish smirk plastered his face. He was holding a hand up to his ear, all smug. Fuck, the things Lance would do to knock the red paladin down a peg. _Bet he wouldn’t look so cocky if he was choking on my dick in his mouth so-_

_FUCK._

“Shut up.” Lance grumbled out, keeping his tightened fists by his sides. Keith took a single step forward & leaned in a little closer, expression unchanged. “Do you think I’m pretty, Lance?” He teased, breathlessly. There was a strange hint of mirth in his eyes. “I-!” Lance squeaked; voice almost cracking. He coughed into his hand. “I’m... not calling you ugly...” He mumbled, refusing to break eye contact, no way was he going to let Keith think he bested him. The red paladin just hummed, pleased. He had his arms crossed against his chest, still leaning into Lance’s space. He was so close that Lance could almost count each of his pretty dark lashes.

The sound of someone’s awkward cough broke their trance. It belonged to Hunk. The two of them had completely forgotten that they weren’t alone. “Sooooooo... Pidge & I are gonna work on some, uh, mechanic stuff so...” Hunk drummed out, pointing his thumb towards the exit door. “You can take care of this...” The shortest paladin cut him off while she looked the two of them up & down. “... sexual tension issue,” Pidge concluded for him, the wicked smile on her face said it all. Lance’s jaw dropped as they quickly left the room, without managing to squeak out a single word to ask them to stay but at the same time, he knew that if they had stuck around, he would’ve just been the victim of relentless teasing & the blue paladin wasn’t sure which one was worse: all his friends ganging up on him to tease him about his possibly now obvious crush on Keith or being alone in a room with Keith himself after overhearing Lance’s mortifying confession.

Lance turned back to glare at the red paladin standing beside him. “Hm, I think this is the longest time I’ve ever seen you shut up before.” The raven-haired boy was clearly enjoying this. “Oh, eat shit, mullet head.” Lance snapped, trying to spark up their usual type of banter but Keith didn’t take the bait. “Aw, I think I prefer pretty boy.” He teased as Lance was doing everything in his power to stop himself from doing something stupid again like that whole pinning Keith against the wall & kissing him senseless thing. “Never bring it up again!” Lance threatened weakly as he turned his heel to leave the room knowing that the red paladin was going to hold it over his head for the rest of his life. The blue-eyed boy took one quick glance back at Keith when he reached the door, the smug look on the raven-haired boy’s face was downright sinful.

~

This was torture.

Keith was _torturing_ him.

For the past couple of days after the _pretty boy incident_ , Keith hadn’t brought it up, verbally per se, but he didn’t need to. The mirth in his eyes whenever they met Lance’s, the cocky smirk he flashed him as he walked by in the corridors, the subtle sway of his hips, that said it all. God, fuck Keith & his pretty boy behavior.

There were times during training where Keith would pin him down during a sparring session & he let his gaze linger on Lance’s lips for just a moment too long. One time during dinner, while it seemed like the others hadn’t noticed, Keith seemed to enjoy putting on quite a show for Lance as he slowly sucked on his fingers, never breaking eye contact, to clean off the food goop that had somehow gotten them dirtied. Lance felt the tightening in his jeans as he sat across the table. He never thought something so simple could turn him on this much but honestly, all Keith had to do to turn him on was exist &\- _Actually, no, fuck that! He did not like Keith, he did not want to fuck Keith, he did not-_

“Hey, Lance,” Pidge called out to him from her seat beside Keith. The blue paladin cocked his brow, giving her his attention. “Did you know that _De Nile_ isn’t just a river in Egypt?” She innuendo slyly. “Oh yeah? What else is it then, Pidge?” Lance replied, not relenting. She just shrugged. “Maybe, you should ask Keith.” The statement caused the red paladin beside her to snort into his hand. Lance wondered if the constant heat of his flushed cheeks would do fucked up shit to his pores.

~

Did Keith seem to be everywhere Lance went lately or was he was just imagining it? He’d walk in to find Keith reading a book in the lounge, propped up on the couch, his shirt riding up, allowing Lance a peek of his toned smooth torso. Keith would glance up at him & then go back to reading, not doing a single thing to fix the shirt riding up his stomach situation, _smirking._

Lance has seen Keith shirtless before, alright? How could he not have when they were two dudes who lived together on a castle ship & did training drills & shared a communal bathroom in space? But fuck, Lance swears that Keith has been walking around shirtless much more than usual & especially during their sparring sessions. The blue paladin knew he was trying to use it as some kind of tactic to distract Lance & fuck, did it work. Every time Keith ended up pinning Lance down, his face flushed & sweat trickling down his neck, nothing but exposed skin from the waist up, Lance couldn’t stop himself from imagining them in this position in a completely different kind of scenario. Then Keith would only smirk down at him once again as if could read what the blue paladin was just thinking. He was driving Lance insane, which was pretty normal in itself, but now it’s been purposely amplified by like, 10000% hotness & yeah, Lance was thinking about shooting himself with his own bayard by this point.

~

“I bet you think about fucking me,” Keith stated casually as if he was just talking about the fucking weather or the food goop they had for breakfast earlier. Lance spluttered out an incoherent sound. The two of them were left on the castle ship for the afternoon alone while the others were busy on solo missions, it was finally Lance’s turn to have a day off but of course, guess who he had to share that with. Just 15 minutes ago, Keith had wandered into the lounge where Lance had spent most of the day, busy trying to recall the transformer trilogy movies scene per scene in his head since he didn’t have access to watch the actual movies up in space. Keith only snorted when he asked what Lance was doing, sitting in a meditation pose on the floor, leaning slightly back on the couch behind him with his eyes shut, but then the red paladin just splayed himself on the couch to re-read a book he had found at the space mall for the 3rd time while keeping Lance company.

Lance’s eyes shot open & he almost gave himself a cramp from trying to turn his head in a complete 180 to look back at the raven-haired boy. Keith only shrugged, stealing a glance to look at him before going back to reading his book. “W-wha? Why were you even thinking about something like that?!” Lance squeaked. “Because you think I’m a pretty boy.” Keith smirked, still keeping his eyes glued to his page. That was the first time he had verbally brought the stupid nickname back up weeks after the incident. “No way, Jose! Just because you’re pretty doesn’t mean I don’t want to punch you in the face sometimes!” Lance countered. “Okay,” Keith replied, easily. A moment of silence fell between the both of them, Keith seemed happy to have found a new hobby to keep himself entertained during his free time while Lance was now trying to get the image of Keith all pretty, flushed & panting, legs spread for him on his bed that he had burned into his mind. Lance sucked in a breath, trying to not let Keith’s new method of teasing get to him. “Well, do you?” Keith broke the silence & Lance’s eyes were about to pop out of his head, his jaw dropped in response.

“Do- Do... what?” Lance tried to ask casually but obviously failing to hide how flustered he was by the way Keith was talking to him. Keith was looking up from his book now, eyes locked with Lance’s. “Think about fucking me.” He said, a downright smirk on his face. “Y’know the fact that _you’re_ thinking about if I think about fucking you is kinda gay.” Lance responded. “Well, I can’t help it. I am gay.” Keith shrugged but then playfully rolled his eyes. “Why are you bringing this up?” Lance mumbled. “Do you want me to fuck you or something?” He joked weakly, mostly to himself. Suddenly, Keith leaned into his space a little closer, foreheads almost touching. “I asked you a question first. I’ll answer yours after you answer mine.” His eyes flickered down to Lance’s lips for a moment. “No thanks!” Lance answered, turning back to hide his embarrassment. God, Keith was seriously fucking with him. He could tell Keith was doing that cute little pouting face he made sometimes even if Lance wasn’t currently looking at him. Lance twisted the fabric of his jeans in his fists, doing everything he could to calm down & hide the fact that he was starting to get harder by the second.

Suddenly, he felt Keith move closer from behind him, lingering by the crook of his neck, his hot breath tickled his grazed tanned skin. He whispered something into Lance’s ear as he teasingly tugged on the ends of his hair. “I can tell you’re hard, Lance.”

“God, will you just shut up for once?” Lance hissed, embarrassed. Keith cocked his head to the side. “I dunno...” He responded before his eyes darkened. “Maybe you should give me a reason to.” The raven boy taunted. “You’re messing with me.” Lance grumbled, turning his entire body around again so that he was sitting across from Keith. “Uh-huh.” Keith just smiled at him, knowingly & tempting. “God, I swear I am this close to choking you to death.” Lance leaned forward. “Kinky.” Keith commented, still smirking. “Please shut up.” Lance mumbled, exasperated. He squeezed his eyes shut, still trying to hold himself back from just giving in & putting his hands all over the raven-haired boy wherever he could get them. “Make me.” Keith taunted again breathlessly & god, something in Lance finally snapped.

He knew Keith was messing with him, wanted to get him all flustered & embarrassed just for kicks. He wanted to feel like he had Lance wrapped around his pretty little finger because he probably got off on the power trip. Well, no fucking way. Lance was going to make this pretty boy eat his words. “Fine, but you might moan a little.” He said under his breath before flashing Keith a shit-eating smirk. The raven-haired boy looked taken aback, cheeks suddenly turning red, obviously not expecting to actually break Lance’s resolve.

“What the fuck does that even me-“ The rest of Keith’s question was cut off by Lance’s tight fist gripping his shirt collar, pulling him in & pressing his lips against the other boy’s. Keith gasped at the sensation but didn’t pull away. Instead, he completely melted into the kiss. Lance felt the raven-haired boy’s breath hot against his face & delighted in the desperate pants that escaped from Keith’s throat as he deepened their kiss. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him in closer as he settled his own hands on the other boy’s small waist.

Fuck, he was actually kissing Keith-Pretty-Boy-Kogane.

~

“L-Lance...” Keith’s voice was raspier than normal as he pulled away for a moment. Lance kept his hands on the other boy’s hips then slowly trailed light kisses down Keith’s neck & grew harder at the thought of how pretty Keith’s porcelain skin would look covered in marks. “Mmh?” Lance responded, his breath still grazing heavily on skin. He felt Keith’s goosebumps as he continued to suck down a little harder into his neck, not caring if the other boy found bruises there the next day. “I want- I want...” Keith was panting. Fuck.

Keith Don’t-Ever-Fucking-Touch-Me-I’ll-Fucking-Kill-You-With-My-Bare-Hands Kogane was panting.

Panting for him.

It was all just too good. Lance locked their lips together once again & ate up Keith’s soft mewling sounds in the back of his throat. Keith let Lance lead the whole time & wow wasn’t that making him feel like his heart was about to jump right out of his chest but he didn’t think he’d even mind. He would rip his own heart out himself and serve it to Keith on a fucking platter if he asked. “What do you want, Keith?” Lance asked, breathlessly. The smaller boy tried to avert his eyes away but Lance placed a firm hand on his cheek, forcing the red paladin to look at him properly. He noticed the flushed shade of red across Keith’s cheeks & the way he bit his bottom lip. Hooded lids & lust in his eyes, it sent a shiver down Lance’s spine. He gripped the side of Keith’s waist with his other hand, pushing the boy closer & shamelessly grinding their bulges against each other to release more of that shared delicious friction, reveling in more of the soft moans Keith failed to keep in his throat. Lance leaned in to kiss him again, not holding anything back. Keith’s hands moved even lower, lingering by the hem of Lance’s pants. His fingers playfully dipping underneath the band strap before running them back up towards his stomach. Lance suppressed the desperate groan wanting to come out. “C-Can I....” Keith whispered, their foreheads touching. “Can I taste you?” His hand ghosted over Lance’s large bulge. Holy shit. Lance thought. What the fuck?! Was Keith Kogane offering to suck his dick right now? “Please?” The boy added, clear desperation in his voice.

_WHAT THE FUCK, KEITH KOGANE WAS BEGGING TO SUCK HIS DICK RIGHT NOW._

“Go ahead.” Lance answered, heat pooling in his stomach. He watched as Keith moved to kneel down in front of him on the couch and began to unzip the taller boy’s pants eagerly. Lance felt embarrassed as he was being stripped but was also the most turned on he’s ever been in his entire life. Keith was looking up at him with his iridescent puppy dog eyes, looking like he just wanted Lance’s cock in his mouth, oh so bad. Lance thumbed at the band of his boxers, taking his cock out with one hand as Keith watched. The smaller boy’s eyes widened. “Holy shit.” He said under his breath. Lance felt a cocky smirk start to grow on his face. “You’re hung.” Keith commented. “Is this what you wanted, baby?” Lance asked, giving his cock an experimental stroke for show. With red cheeks, Keith nodded. “Yeah? Where?” Lance prodded, getting off on it. He stroked himself slowly as Keith opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out & everything, the clearest & most obvious invitation of “right in here, use me.” Lance took a chunk of Keith’s hair from the back of his head & dragged him closer so that his cock was resting on Keith’s bottom lip. Lance only teased him on by pressing his cock down onto the hot wet surface of Keith’s tongue but not giving the boy any permission to start sucking on it just yet. “Answer me properly, slut.” He tugged on Keith’s hair a little harder than intended but the needy gasp that came out of Keith’s mouth told him all he needed to know. “I want your cock in my mouth please.” Keith answered, voice raspy. “Hmm, I kind of want to hear you beg for it better than that, Baby.” His voice faltered for a moment when Keith gave his shaft a long lazy kitten lick from base to tip. He tugged harder on Keith’s hair, pulling him back. “I didn’t say you could taste me yet, you fucking slut.” Lance’s words did nothing to stop Keith’s needy bratty behavior. He leaned himself forward, mouth open wider now in an attempt to entice Lance to get what he wanted. “I’m sorry... I can’t help it. I’ve really really been craving your cock ever since... Please give it to me. Please, Lance?” Keith begged, not breaking eye contact. Lance felt his dick throb but then suddenly caught the ghost of Keith’s smirk, the fucking bastard. “If I’m going to fuck your face, I’m not going to be gentle.” Lance warned but this only seemed to spur Keith on. “I don’t mind, Lance. Please fuck my mouth however you want. Use me like I’m just a fuck toy.” Keith said, breathlessly. Stealing another lazy lick up Lance’s shaft to rile him up. “Fine, slut since you’re so desperate for it. Open.” Keith eagerly obeyed & Lance slowly started to sink his cock into the warm heat. Keith lapped at the bottom of Lance’s cock with his tongue as it was pushed in further, a shiver went down his spine when his tip hit the back of the red paladin’s throat. Keith began bobbing his head obscenely like Lance’s cock was a fucking treat he couldn’t get enough of. “Keep your eyes on me, baby.” Lance murmured, running his fingers through Keith’s long inky bangs to get a better look at his face. Keith’s iridescent orbs flew open & he continued sucking on Lance’s dick getting it as deep as he could take it, still keeping eye contact. “What a good little slut.” Lance praised. Keith hummed around his cock, causing an amazing sensation to Lance’s dick as Keith continued to swirl his tongue along the taller boy’s base. “Are you ready, baby? I’m going to start fucking your face. I’m not gonna stop even if you start gagging on it.” Keith did his best to nod with Lance’s cock still in his mouth. The blue paladin firmly placed his hands on the back of Keith’s head & thrusted into his mouth until he hit the back of Keith’s throat once again. He stilled his cock deep inside to let the raven-haired boy gag on it a little bit. “You look so good like this, so pretty with my cock in your mouth.” Lance pulled back & finally began to thrust into his mouth with intent. He watched as tears formed in the corner of Keith’s eyes but Keith hadn’t tapped out, not even when he really started gagging on Lance’s thick length, expertly breathing through his nose. “So pretty on your knees baby, so good taking my cock down your slutty throat like this.” Lance could tell he was into praise. Keith’s cheeks grew even darker from every single one of Lance’s filthy words. Only the sound of him gagging on Lance’s cock as the taller boy praised him between his quiet moans filled the room.

“You’re so good at this, baby. I bet you’ve had a lot of cocks down your throat before, huh?” Lance tugged Keith’s head forward again, suddenly a little peeved off at the thought that others had gotten to see Keith like this. The smaller boy pulled off of his cock to look up at him.” Why? You jealous?” Keith smirked, unbothered. “Huh, I guess you really are a slut.” Lance growled, manhandling Keith back onto his dick. “& now, I’m gonna treat you like one.” He caressed the side of Keith’s cheek gently before he began to fuck Keith’s mouth harder & the red paladin didn’t seem to mind one bit. He looked completely blissed out, eyes hooded, saliva dripping down his chin, tears in the corner of his eyes but as Lance slammed his cock in & out down into his throat, he just sat there & took it. He was such a good boy.

“To answer your question, by the way.” Lance stilled his hips for a brief moment, letting Keith catch his breath. “I have no reason to be jealous. I’m about to ruin you for anyone else.” Keith only looked up at him even with flushed cheeks, teary eyes, & saliva dribbling his chin, he flashed Lance a shit-eating smirk. “I’d like to see you try.”

~

Keith had been right. Lance had thought about fucking him, thought about all the dirty moans he couldn’t hold back because Lance was fucking him so good. He imagined the raven-haired boy’s face flushed red with bruised lips slightly parted, left panting. Imagined the trail of marks all over the surface of pale skin he’d leave & how pretty they’d look on him. He thought about what Keith might look like as he fucked him good, bangs stuck to his forehead from sweat, heavy lids & the scent of lust. He wondered what face he’d make as soon as Lance filled him up completely & when he finally reached his tipping point. He’s imagined what it would be like having his way with Keith countless times, in their beds, in their lions, over the kitchen table, in the control room but holy fuck, the real deal was so much better than he could ever imagine.

“L-Lance...” Keith whimpered. The blue paladin took this opportunity to ram his cock deeper into the smaller boy’s sweet hole, hitting the perfect spot over & over again. God, the sounds Keith made were going to keep him up at night. “What is it, Keith? Talk to me, what do you need?” Lance teased, gripping the smaller boy’s thighs, spreading his legs further apart so he could sink in & pound into the warm heat even harder. Keith gasped & his sweet hole squeezed around Lance’s cock from the overwhelming sensation & shut his eyes. “No, baby. I told you to keep your eyes open.” Lance said. “I- I’m try-Ah! ... I’m trying...” He pleaded. Lance leaned forward to suck the sensitive skin around the side of Keith’s neck. The smaller boy whimpered & bucked his body up, trying to get more friction between their bodies. Lance only shushed him & began to slowly grind his hips, his big cock still slotted deep inside Keith. He watched the boy’s reaction to the feeling, eyebrows pinched & soft pants leaving his lips. Iridescent eyes piercing, only to look up at him, doing what he was told, entirely fucked out. Lance couldn’t help but feel a rush of warmth run through him, stilling a moment just to admire the boy. Fuck, this was more than just sex to him but he didn’t know what Keith wanted. He just knew he was going to take whatever he could get. “You look so pretty like this.” He whispered so lovingly, so soft as if Keith was the only one in the world for him, he was Lance’s whole universe & he didn’t even know.

The smaller boy blushed then averted his eyes, tilting his head to the side. “Aw, why are you getting all shy of a sudden?” Lance smiled, thrusting his hips so slowly, Keith could feel every inch of him. “Y-you’re just staring at me so... fuck- it feels so... so good.” He whimpered out. “Yeah? Best cock you’ve ever had?” Lance teased & his heart skipped a beat when Keith began nodding frantically. “Lance!” He shouted as the blue paladin flipped him over so that he was lying on his stomach & his thrusts began to quicken again, hitting his favorite spot with more purpose. “I- I’ve thought about this a lot! I thought about you a lot!” Keith babbled. The taller boy just hummed, gripping Keith’s waist tighter to properly pound into him. “All those other times I- fuck! I just thought about you! Always pretended it was you fucking me! Fuuuh- Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Keith confessed through his shameless moans. Lance thought his heart was going to explode, Keith was killing him. “I just wanted you for so long...” He heard Keith start to sniffle & halted his movement, worried he had hurt the smaller boy. He gently grabbed Keith’s arm to flip him onto his back to assess the red paladin’s face. Lance felt his dick throb at the sight of the blissed-out whimpering boy, legs parted & biting down on his lower lip, skin completed flushed red & eyes rimmed with tears.

Lance didn’t hesitate to lean in to close the space between them. Swallowing Keith’s soft moans as he kissed the smaller boy, trying to convey his feelings through them as much as he could. “You have-“ Lance spoke between a kiss. “No idea-“ Another kiss. “How much I’ve wanted you, Keith.” He pulled himself back to look down at the smaller boy properly. He wasn’t prepared to see Keith smile at him with such a boyish wide grin. He was beaming. It was doing crazy shit to Lance’s heart. The blue paladin dove in to kiss that smile over & over again, placing his hands on Keith’s hips, revealing in every second of their bonding moment 2.0 (yes, he remembered, he was just a stupid fool in denial of his crush on Keith at the time)

“Please...” Keith looked up at him breathlessly, squirming in an attempt to entice Lance. The blue paladin just smiled & planted a kiss on his forehead before lifting Keith’s legs up to his shoulder then pulling the smaller boy down on his cock deeper by gripping his waist. “Lance!” The red paladin screamed out his name, & god, did Lance love the way that sounded. “Fuck, fuuuuh- fuck! Ah- Fuck! Lance!” Keith was practically screaming as he took all of what Lance was giving him, relentlessly pounding into his sweet hole, moaning on his cock like he was desperate for it. “That’s right, baby. Let everyone know who’s making you feel good.” He spurred Keith on. “You! Lah- Lance! God, please Lance! Please please-“ Keith panted, completely lost in the feeling. “Begging looks good on you, babe. You’re mine now, got it? I’m going to completely wreck you & you’re gonna cum on just my cock, sound good?” He said, breathlessly, loving Keith’s moans. The smaller boy nodded, whimpered out a yes & Lance took this moment to change their positions. “I’m gonna make you bounce on my cock now, okay?” He said, gripping Keith’s waist to straddle the other boy on top of him, his cock still seethed deep inside. Keith obediently started to lift himself up & then pushed himself down onto Lance’s cock over & over again. Both boys chasing pleasure, Lance felt like he was melting under the touch. “God, baby you feel so good.” He breathed out, imprinting the sight of Keith falling apart while riding his cock in earnest into his mind forever. “You’re so deep...” Keith moaned while grinding his hips on Lance’s cock. “N-never been fucked this good before.” He panted. God, Lance’s ego was swelling. The blue paladin gripped the sides of Keith’s waist & bucked himself up, roughly thrusting into Keith before the smaller boy even had the chance to properly lift himself up. Keith was clearly enjoying the rush, his cock still standing cutely as it slapped against Lance’s stomach while he thrusted into Keith’s warm heat. Keith reached down to touch himself but Lance swatted the hand away. “Let me take care of you, baby.” He smiled as he wrapped his own hand around Keith’s cock while still completely thrusting his hips up into the smaller boy.

“You like it when I’m rough with you, slut?” Lance teased & Keith nodded desperately. “Yeah? You thought about me while you were getting fucked? Is this everything you imagined it to be?” Lance gripped onto Keith’s body, manhandling him onto his stomach, lifting his ass up in the air & watching his dick slide in & out of his wet greedy hole. “B-better...” He heard Keith mumble. “What?”

“B-better than I imagined...” Keith squeaked out, gripping his fists into the sheets. God, this boy was going to be the death of him. “Yeah, baby?” Tell me what you thought about when you imagined me fucking you.” K-knew you would be big... wasn’t sure if you’d even f- Ah! Fit!” He bit his lip, trying to muffle his noise. “I thought about you too, Keith.” Lance confessed as he sucked down on every inch of sensitive pale skin, Keith was a completely blushed mess underneath him. After a few more good poundings, Keith’s body started to jerk up & spasm from every thrust, so close to coming. “Ah! Lance I-I’m gonna- please, please- I can’t- Ah!” Keith pleaded, trying to squirm from the intensity but Lance just pushed Keith further into the mattress, keeping him still.

“Shhh, I’m close too baby, hold on.” Lance lifted his leg higher & continued pumping his cock into Keith’s abused hole. “It’s too much, Lance! Ah- Hold on! Please it’s-!” “You’ve been teasing me for weeks, Keith. Don’t tell me you can’t handle it?” Keith only moaned in response, still taking Lance’s cock like a good boy despite him coming undone. “We’re gonna cum at the same time, okay? Almost there, hold on, baby.” Keith was sobbing, so overwhelmed with how full Lance’s cock made him feel. “Say my name.” Lance demanded, squeezing on Keith’s thighs & pulling him closer. “Lance! Lance- Fill me up, Lance! Please, Lance- Lah- AH!” The blue paladin felt Keith’s hole clench down on his cock & they both came undone.

Lance slowed his thrusts as they came down from their high. He looked up to see that Keith was already looking at him, a gentle shy smile on his face.

~

“Did you mean it?” Keith asked, softly. There was insecurity laced in his voice, something Lance easily picked up on. He gulped. Only a brief moment had passed since they finished, both boys splayed across the couch, sitting close beside each other but not exactly cuddling. Lance had kept his eyes glued to the ceiling; unsure what things would be like between them now. Too scared to face Keith, maybe the red paladin would regret this, that sleeping with Lance was a big mistake, & as painful as it was to admit it, Lance wouldn’t even be surprised if he did. Keith was too out of his league anyway.

“Mean... uh, what exactly?” Lance replied, his voice shaky. “All the stuff... y’know, that you said about... me being yours & um, that you’d think about me too...” Keith murmured & turned his head away from Lance in embarrassment. Lance’s eyes widened at the “too” part. He placed his hand on top of Keith’s & squeezed. “Yeah, I did. I do.” He answered softly. Keith slowly turned to face him; a look of wonder & disbelief plastered on his face. “I, uh, what do I-“ Keith gasped as Lance tugged him closer, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him into a hug. “I-“ Lance spoke, gathering as much courage as he could muster. “I don’t know what you want this to be, Keith but I meant it. Every word. & I didn’t say it just because we were having sex.” He murmured into that dumb mullet. Keith’s body stiffened, trembled & then finally melted into his touch, wrapping his own arms around Lance’s waist. Lance pulled away to look at him, still close enough that their foreheads were touching.

“It’s always been you, Keith. I’ve wanted you for so long you have no idea. I’m like, crazy in love with you, actually.” He confessed, eyes closed, still afraid of the possibility of seeing rejection or disgust wash over Keith’s face. Lance gasped quietly in shock when a pair of soft lips pressed against his. He opened his eyes to see Keith with that warm expression on his face, one that Lance now realized the red paladin only had on when he was around him. “& I also think you’re pretty.” Lance added in a whisper. Keith laughed shyly; his face still flushed. “I meant it too, y’know.” He mumbled. “Thinking about you every time I, um, I never thought you’d ever like me that way...” Keith bit his lower lip, which Lance always found was a cute habit of his. Lance smiled at him softly & tucked a loose strand of hair behind Keith’s ear. “Well, I do. Y’know, like you that way.” Finally, the look of realization spread onto Keith’s face after he registered the blue paladin’s words. “I like you that way too.” He smiled & Lance couldn’t help but place both hands on the sides of Keith’s face to pull his pretty boy into another kiss.


End file.
